I'll Save You
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: Richard John Grayson is an assassin. He kills for money. He is the best one around. If you want the job taken care of, you'd call him. His story has a horrible beginning and possibly a horrible end. But what happens when the world's deadliest man needs help to save his own life? TRAUGHT
1. Hunted

_**Author's Note:**_

HI EVERYONE~! So here's the BRAND NEW SERIES! EEEEPPPP! I hope everyone who has read my little drabbles from my other traught story is just as excited as I am to release this new series!

**Ok everyone, I would suggest that you should go and read _'We'll Laugh About This Someday'. _Its the little drabble/oneshot story that I had made right before this story. It may clear any confusment in you heads.**

**But if you decided against reading _'We'll Laugh About This Someday' _then that's totally fine! **

_**BUT BEFORE READING THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FIRST GO AND READ 'CHAPTER 42' FROM 'ROBIN ONE-SHOTS' CHAPTER NAME 'WHY WOULD YOU HELP THE BAD GUY?' STORY WRITTEN BY 'BEARBERT'. THE STORY PLOT IS BASED AROUND THAT ONE CHAPTER.**_

DISCLAIMER: SINCE EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY A/N IS LIKE EITHER BOLDED, ITALICIZED, OR UNDERLINED, I'M GOING TO MAKE THE DISCLAIMER NORMAL *EXCLUDING THE CAPS LOCK*. I'M SO NOT TRAUGHT ABOUT THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN THE DICK-TIONARY OR YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. I'M SO NOT CRASHING THE MODE RIGHT NOW. THIS IS TOTALLY DIS-ASTEROUS. HEAVY ON THE DIS.

* * *

**~Dick~**

What's wrong with this world that makes us so... Indifferent towards each other? What makes us the people who we are today? Maybe it's love, maybe it's hate, maybe it's remorse, or even loss.

But I know what made me like _this._

Ignorance. Death.

And perfect timing.

I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

That's _why _I'm like _this._

* * *

**Artemis~**

What's wrong with _them?_

What makes them the people who they are today?

Was it something in the past? That's what made me like _this._

I didn't ask for the mask and katanas. It was _shoved _into my hands.

But what makes them so... _vile._

I'm just glad that the world isn't any crueler then it already is.

I'm like _this _because of perfect timing.

I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

That's why I'm like _this._

* * *

**~Dick~**

* * *

Going solo was the best thing I've ever done.

Slade could have a knife in his good eye and I would give a rat's ass. I'm sick and tired of his meddling. I'm an _adult_, I don't _need anyone._

I lean back into my tattered and beat up mattress lying on the ground.

_'Long day... Very long day."_

I just finished some blood work for a billionaire in LA, wanted me to kill someone named Lauren Smith. I _hate _people with the last name of Smith... Of course it wasn't her actual name, but I don't give a fuck about that either. I got the money, that's all that matters.

"Dick! Get you lazy ass over here!" _He _yelled my name from the rooftop of our abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit... You can be an bastard sometimes..." I am not in the mood for anything. Traveling halfway across the world on _foot - _of course I took the jet part of the way, but still had to run from the east coast of America to the west coast - just to do a quick and quiet kill is not worth one mil. I have to put up higher standards...

"Get over here! _Now!_" I could hear his light footsteps on the tin metal roof.

I slowly get up off the mattress, the only time for comfort now gone...

I pick up my katanas on the ground and attach them to their holsters on my back. I walk over to the shattered window and pop my head out of it.

"What the hell do you want, Jase?" He bent over the ledge of the rooftop, "I think you should come check this out..." His face looked quite distraught, heavy on the dis.

I swing my legs up onto the window frame and jump up to the roof. I see the sunrise, or maybe the sunset of the day I thought I was going to be relaxing.

It's quite, too quite.

The sand on the desert doesn't move, nothing's out there. The cactus are the same, that's not different, but what bothers me is how the creatures of the desert aren't anywhere in sight. That's not normal.

I walk over to the front edge of the roof where Jase is standing. He looks terrified, Jase is never terrified.

"What did you see?" I demand from him, but he doesn't move a muscle, he stares ahead into the wasteland. "Jason!" I grab both his shoulders with my hands and shake him once.

"S-sorry... I thought I saw _them._" He looked me in the eyes, through his blood red domino mask, I could see his bright blue irises struck with fear.

He didn't need to explain to me who _they _were, our little 'run in' with _them _was enough excitement to last me a lifetime, and trust me, I've seen and done a lot of '_exciting' _things.

"Are you _positive _you saw them? Are you sure your not traumatized? You went through a lot last week." I was truly worried about him, I wasn't lying when I said he went through a lot. He was beat up to a pulp.

"No, Dick, trust me on this, I am almost one hundred percent positive that they were there." He pointed out towards the dry land, the dirt rests quietly, undisturbed.

"No, Jason, you have to be one thousand percent sure on this one, there's no maybe." His white bangs fall into his face, he's sweaty and sticky, I can feel it under my hands that are still placed on his shoulders.

We live in the middle of nowhere, literally. This is actually our South America base located in the Sahara Desert. All of our home bases are hidden out of view and in the harshest environments. We don't want, or like, visitors.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, stay here. I'm going to check it out."

He nods his head once and I jump off the roof and land lightly on my feet. The dust kicks up around me.

There's no wind, no sound. I stay squatted on the dusty ground, my black spandex uniform turns tan in the dirt. I look left and right, something's off. I can sense it.

I stand straight up and move two steps forward. I don't get a chance to take another when I hear with my honed senses a bullet being shot. Upon instinct I pull my katana out of its holster on my back and bring it to my face deflecting the metal bullet that was intended to end my life.

More are being shot giving away the person's location. They're located on the left dune west of the long abandoned warehouse.

I deflect more bullets shot in my direction, it's some type of high caliber sniper, the shooter must be a thousand plus meters away.

"Run!" the sniper left me an opening, being able to at least turn around once and yell back at my little brother still hiding on the roof.

I can see his figure standing tall and the bullets start to fire at me again. I deflect them out of reflex and start to run back to the warehouse.

Our only chance to escape from _them _without getting killed is to take the jet. Its our best bet.

As I run back into the warehouse and fly up the rusting metal stairs leading to the roof, I can hear the bullets punching holes into the side of the building.

Soon enough I hear a break in the shooting followed by returning fire. I figured it must be Jase using the machine guns.

Jase is so dead after all this is over, I told him to run but he stayed.

As I burst through the doors, he turns around for a brief moment. His fifteen year old face looks at me for the last time.

Everything seems to move slowly, I remember my instincts going wild, I hear the bullets returning fire from behind the sand dunes.

I remember shouting out his name.

"Jase!"

I remember running towards him as fast as I could carry myself.

I remember getting shot in the leg twice, right shoulder once, and left forearm too. The pain didn't seem to bother me.

All I could think was when Jason looked back, I remember seeing the bullet flying. I remember it hitting his back with a sickening sound, I see it carve a hole through his stomach. I remember seeing the blood fly.

"No!"

Jase has a facial expression like none I have ever seen on his face before. It makes me die internally. I catch his body as it falls. The cacophony of bullets stop, and the ringing in my ears prevail.

I fall to my knees with his shaking body in my arms.

"Jason…"

He shakes viciously, his body is going into shock and there is nothing I can do for him but sit and stare. I evaluate his wounds and find a single bullet hole through his abdomen.

I was relieved to find that the bullet had exited his body cleanly. But that wasn't what worried me the worst.

His eyelids kept fluttering.

"Jason, Jason? Listen to me boy, breath. Just breath. Its going to be fine." I need to be calm. I can't create a negative environment, not now.

I slowly turn him over, I hold back the grimace that slowly rises.

I have seen so many gruesome things in my life, but seeing my litter brother like this tears me apart.

The entrance wound wasn't as clean as the exit wound. The bullet seemed to shred and grind his flesh unlike a normal bullet which would usually slice a clean hole.

My vision becomes blurry, I just remembered the amount of times I have been hit by the same bullets. I have four metal chuncks to prod out of my body later, but I can't worry about myself, I _need _to save Jase first.

I shake off the fatigue that is creeping up on me. I focus my energy and attention towards the boy dying in my arms.

Blood starts to rapidly flow out of the hole in his stomach. I turn him back over gently and I rip his leather jacket off. I tear his shirt down the center and I rip it in half. I ball it up and apply it to his bullet wound. I press down with both my hands and apply pressure.

Jase screams.

My heart cracks. Well, it would if I had one.

Fire burns in the back of my throat and the water puddles in my eyes. I'm not thinking thoroughly. I remind myself that I need to check for any hit vitals.

He only has one fatal wound and it's a hole an inch in diameter.

_'He's going to die.'_

I can't help but to think the worst. He's my only family. I can't loose him.

I pick him up in my arms and quickly run off the roof and land on my feet. I bend my knees so they will absorb the shock. I run across the desert with Jase's limp body flopping around in my arms.

I look back down at him.

"Stay with me Jason!"

I know it sounds dramatic, like something you'd see in a movie, but now I understand why people do it.

They do it not to reassure the dying person, they do it because it reassures them. They are unconsciously trying to tell themselves that everything is going to be ok when the loved one dies.

I realize now, more than ever, I might truly be alone.

After what feels like miles of running, I place Jase on the hot sand and I start to crawl on my hands and knees.

_'Come on, come on, come on! Its over here. It has to be.'_

I reach my arms out in front of me sweeping my hands around the burning sand and dust.

I feel something plastic and I pull it up. the huge brown tarp flies away in the now gusting winds.

I spare a glance behind me to where the warehouse is, its just one bad thing after another. Maybe the world _wants_ to kill us off.

A huge sized dust storm is making its way towards us.

I look to where Jase lies and I know he's not going to make it if we stay here. But there's still no guarantee that we'll be able to leave without being caught in the dustbowl.

It takes me five precious seconds to figure out what I'm going to do.

I stand back up and run over to Jase, I pick him up and jump down into the huge rectangular shape hole in the ground.

The jet is parked nicely in its pocket. I jump up on the wing with Jase in my arms and I open the hood. I place him in the copilot seat and I hop into the pilot seat.

I close the hood and start the engine.

I feel my spandex starting to become wet, a thick, sticky, liquidy substance pools on my arms and legs. I'd rather not think about it, besides I need to focus on what's most important here.

The sandstorm has reached our location and I pull up on the throttle, it;s going to be difficult to manage the jet with the high winds, but I have to try.

The plane rises and I'm already having a hard time fighting the winds.

"ARRRRGGHHH!"

I look over to Jase, he's holding his abdomen, he somehow managed to keep pressure on the wound. The torn black shirt is soaked with red liquid.

"Hang on, Jase. It's going to be rough."

My body won't be able to handle much more either.

I pull up on the throttle as hard as I can. I'm afraid I'll tear the throttle from its wires.

The plane pulls upwards but is again caught in the whirlwinds.

I brace myself because we're going to blast our way out of the storm.

I flip switches, push buttons, double check everything before we are able to accelerate.

_'Our only chance of surviving depends on this jet.'_

I hate relying on technology to save my ass. I can't trust it.

I press the fatal button and everything seems to stretch. I feel my wounds opening, I can't bear to imagine how Jase feels at the moment.

The pain is unbearable, I can barely keep my eyes open.

All I remember after pushing the button was Jase's loud screams and the pain my body is receiving.

All went black shortly after.


	2. My Brother

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! So this is the second chapter of **_I'll Save__ You_**! I hope that anyone who is reading this is enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

I'm so sorry if there's no TRAUGHT in the story yet, but c'mon people! Its only the second chapter! I promise there'll be at least _a little _in the next update! I promise! Pinky promise!

Oh yeah, and a friendly reminder, if you haven't read _**Robin One-Shots by Bearbert Chapter #42 Why Would You Help The Bad Guy?** _yet then you seriously need to read it or you seriously won't get where I'm going with this story.

Actually, just read all the chapters.

OH! And, if something looks/sounds familiar with what Ra's Al Ghu says, then yeah... *scratches back of neck* I kinda _borrowed _an idea that kinda expanded off of a scene from **_Under The Red Hood_**...

**_DISCLAIMER: YEAH, I DON'T OWN UNDER THE RED HOOD, BECAUSE IF I DID, MY LIFE WOULD BE ACCOMPLISHED. I DON'T OWN DICK GRAYSON OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS... IF I DID MY LIFE WOULD BE OVERLY ACCOMPLISHED. SADLY, I ALSO DON'T OWN TRAUGHT. IF I DID, I WOULD DIE HAPPY._**

* * *

**My Brother**

* * *

I don't want to open my eyes, the peace that surrounds me in the dark is nothing that I can gain in reality. Its my only time to escape life.

Cruel, harsh, cold existence.

But then I remember what happened. I remember the wounds that I have, the brother that I'm loosing, the situation that we have got ourselves in.

I _need _to open my eyes.

* * *

My body jolts up into a sitting position, my eyes are sore, I don't remember being on the ground. As my vision adjust to the lighting and my body is no longer in shock, I feel the tsunami of pain flush over me. It drowns me.

"Shit!" I collapse back to the floor, my head his the metal ground hard. The steel feels wet, I touch my fingers to it and bring them to my face.

Blood.

I rub it between my fingers and smell it, its only about thirty minutes old.

The worst part about it, the crimson liquid is my blood.

"Jason…"

I barely see his pale figure slumped in the copilot seat of the jet.

I can barely see anything, but I can see the disheartening picture before my eyes.

I am almost directly behind the seat he sits in. His left arm hangs over the arm rests, blood drips from the tips of his fingers. The bottom and back of the chair is soaked crimson and still drips.

"Jason…"

I can barely recognize my own voice, it sounds so fragile, so broken.

I need to save my littler brother, I promised him. I promised _his parents _I would take care of him.

I feel my eyes starting to roll backwards, the exhaustion is too welcoming. I roll over on my stomach, the wounds hurt like hell and if I don't prod out the bullets, the blood will dry and clot. It would hurt ten times worse to dig them out if I let that happen. But I can't let Jase die.

I reach forward with my arms and slowly drag myself, inches at a time, over to the copilot seat. When I'm close enough to reach out and grab the base, I grasp it and pull myself with all the energy I have left to spare.

"Ja-a-ason…"

His head is leaned to the side, the disgusting soiled piece of fabric lays in his lap, blood runs down his left arm, and the gapping hole in his abdomen, it made him lose a lot of blood.

I reach up on the arm rest and pull myself up. I see his skin's pale and his face flushed. I check a pulse on his neck, its barely noticeable. There's still hope.

I only notice now that the jet is in motion, I realize that it has no set destination. I push myself off the copilot seat and stumble on the dashboard. Its on automatic copilot and headed in no specific direction other than forward. Its time to head to the Lazarus Pits.

I type in the exact location, longitude and latitude, and it unpleasantly jerks to the left. I tumble and roll and my back hits the pilot's seat creating a sickening sound, then I can't feel my legs. I hope that it has only hit a temporary nerve.

My blood and Jason's blood mixed together on the ground created a crimson carpet. There's no surface where its not red.

I hope Old Ra's will allow me usage of his Pits.

* * *

An automated voice buzzes after the static. _"Who the hell authorized your access, Batman?-" _Static. It was voice of Ra's daughter, Talia.

My eyes flutter open a crack, the world is on its side and everything's a blur.

_"Batman, what brings you here?-" _Static. Now it was Ra's Al Gu himself.

I have no strength, no power, no energy to craw over to the intercom, but if I don't, we'll get shot out of the sky within a blink of an eye. Summoning my adrenaline, I pull myself out of delirium and crawl over to the dashboard. I don't think I can do this once more.

I press the intercom button.

"Ra's, old friend. Let it land."

My hand slides off the button leaving a trail of blood. My mind recedes to the darkness once again. This is it, this is the end.

What a life I've lived.

* * *

_"Hey, you bastard, be carful with his head." _I must be in hell, Talia's voice rings through the fires.

_"Talia, my dear, they're trained to kill, not save." _But, the nightmare isn't over apparently, Ra's is here.

Damn, I thought I was dead.

_"Place Jason into the Pit first, he's dead." _Dead? He can't be. I've gone through life itself to keep my brat of a brother alive. I couldn't have lost him.

_"Father, the Lazarus Pits cannot reincarnate." _

_"We must try."_

My eyes crack open, they feel heavy and dry, but I need to see something. I dangle in the arms of one of Ras's assassins, my neck is stiff and my arms feel like they've been ripped off my shoulders. My legs? What legs? I don't even know if they're still there.

_"AAARRRGHHHH!" _Jase's pained screams echoes off the walls. So he's not dead.

_"Hold him down!" _Talia's voice yells over the chaos.

_"I can't!" _One of the assassins shout back.

_"Don't fucking just stand there! Move!" _Talia must have punched someone, there's a sound of impact and _'ack!'_.

I look past the fog and see Jason's torn body fighting off the assassins who were rapidly trying to get him under control. There's Lazarus liquid dripping from his hair and tattered clothes. He looks broken, lost, there's nothing left in his eyes, no life.

_"Ja-Jase…" _

The last thing I see is the green hue of the Lazarus Pits, Jase twisting an assassin's neck and the sound of it cracking. My world, once again, was gone in the depths of darkness.

* * *

I feel this tingling sense in my legs. Ok, so they're not gone.

I feel like I'm slowly falling… deeper… and deeper…

I feel fresh, revived, _alive._

But then, I feel like I'm drowning, there's this extreme need to breath. I try to swim, run, and jump towards the surface of what is keeping me from the oxygen I need. But the moment I start moving, I have no sense of direction.

Maybe I fell into a pond, ha. Sure, that'd be the most pleasant death for an assassin like me.

I didn't think it was possible to fall into darkness this many times, but I have proven my theory incorrect.

* * *

"Father, he's arising." I can hear Talia's voice near me once again.

"Richard, child, open your eyes." Ra's tone is tender, a trait that does not suit his voice.

"Old man?" My eyes don't open, but I respond flawlessly, my voice doesn't crack, my throat isn't sore, something's off.

"Yes, its me. You must open your eyes or they'll shut closed forever." Ra's Al Guh says to my response.

I force my eyelids to lift. I seem to be in the infirmary wing of Ras's middle eastern palace. I let my eyes absorb the current surroundings and adjust to the dim lighting.

"Where's Jason?" I sit up, nothing hurts, that's amazing.

"Lay down, Dick." Talia bitch presses me back down to the hard mattress with her hand. I notice something in her eyes, something that sticks out like a sore thumb. Remorse? No, maybe it was pity. Whatever it was, I've never seen it there in her green eyes.

I look up expectantly at them, he's here somewhere, I know it. _I feel it._

"Jason, he…" Ra's started, he looked away… from shame?

I put two and two together and I don't like the outcome.

"Don't you _fucking _say it." I glare at him from my horizontal position, I don't know how much effect it has, but I gave it my best shot.

My look dared him to finish his statement.

"He's dead." Miss Slut spat out for her father, she was obviously irritated by my rash behavior. Oh, did she get on my nerves.

"Listen, bitch, I wasn't asking you." I grabbed her jumpsuit's collar, wasn't too hard when she has it zipped down half way exposing her breasts. I pull her closer so I could glare her down in the eyes, yeah she's a tough chick, but she sure as hell can't handle me. No girl can. She looks away and I let her go, she quickly sits back upright.

I get up on my feet before anyone can stop me.

"Where did you put his body?"

I have nothing covering my flawless physique, I have no shame, besides, its not like Talia hasn't seen my manhood already. I smirk at the thought. Yeah, she's a real bitch, but oh… is she _good in bed._

I snatch my uniform, or what's left of it, off the edge of the infirmary bed and quickly slip myself into it.

When I realize that no one had answered me, I raged.

"I asked you, where the hell did you put my dead brother's body?!"

I yell at Ras's face. He doesn't flinch, he doesn't move a muscle. He remains stolid with his hands behind his back.

"He is broken, long lost from the grip of sanity." He flatly stated with an unchanged face.

I leaned in grabbing the practically immortal man by his robe's collar.

Man, was the Al Ghu family getting the _'collar grip and pull'_ from me today.

I was tall, yes, but Ra's Al Ghu was taller, I pulled him down to my level and leaned in, there was only inches parting our faces, "You listen to me. He was my _brother _you stuck up, pain in _my ass, _rich immortal _bastard," _I grinded my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him, making sure he was fully aware about how _livid _I was, "And I have a _right _to know where you put his fucking dead body."

With my last words, I threw him back, he stumbled a step backwards, but regained his posture quickly. He straightened his robe and cleared his throat.

Talia didn't move, didn't say a word. Good. She knows better than to act upon me. I was trained by the best, but I taught myself to be better. Talia would never admit it, but she was scared of me, she should be. I killed _our _son. Yes, _our _son. My little _run in _with her earned me some strings. Of course I killed it, in the womb and all, nearly finished off the slut herself, but Ra's would never forgive me. No strings attached.

I'm ruthless, and they all know that.

"We presumed that he has _passed on. _After we dropped his body into the Lazarus Pits, he awoken only half the boy he was before. He had no mind, no recollection of what he was, there was nothing left of him. By the time you landed in The Batman's plane, he was far gone, I had hope to return to you what you have lost and revive the body. I have never dared to bring back the dead, but I've heard of the miracles that the Pits have done."

It was amazing that Ra's could keep his cool around me, usually, if he was a different alliance, they'd lose their heads because they'd be so disgusted, it'd blow right off their shoulders. They had no idea how entertaining it was for me. But no, Ra's knew what irked me and what made my day.

I was on the verge of throwing a blade through his head and calling it an accident.

"Stop backstory-ing me, I want to know _where the hell my brother's body is." _

Talia rose from her seat and approached Ra's Al Ghu and I, she kept her cool, just like her father.

"Listen, you _dick." _She made sure to emphasize on it, "We didn't find a body, after he killed some of my finest men, he ran off the cliff. We searched for your dumb ass brother and came up empty handed. You happy?" She positioned herself between her father and I, putting herself in danger first.

Deep down, I was broken up about this. My brother, the one I actually cared for, the one who _actually cared about me, _was dead. And it was all my fault. Yeah, I was really not traught about this, totally dis-asterous, heavy on the dis.

"Yeah, fit as a fiddle…" I replied dryly.

I walked around the two Al Ghus and back to the infirmary bed. I picked one of my katanas and flung the strap around my body.

"I'm gone. Take care Old Man." My back was turned to them.

"I do ask something from you in favor for my deeds, _Blood Runner_." Ra's made sure to enunciate every word perfectly.

_Blood Runner…_


	3. You Can Call Me Blood Runner

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO..._**

**_JPoohLover_**

**_Thank you for being soooo sooooo soooooooo nice and encouraging with your comments and reviews! Thank you for reading, I was starting to lose hope with this, but you kept me going! Thank you so much and this chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Hi! Ok, so here's the deal, I really really really really enjoy writing this! Don't ask me why, because I honestly wouldn't be able to give you an answer... Its confusing...

Anyways, I hope that everyone's enjoying this and I hope that everything's not moving too fast, and if it is, please tell me in the comments, I would like to know what's good and what's bad. Thanks! Also, I **DO NOT BELIEVE IN CLIFFHANGERS. **Well, most of the time I try not to, but usually it makes a good ending, but when I was just typing the story, I wasn't really just typing for one chapter, I was typing until I could no longer type. So the ending of this chapter shouldn't make you feel too bad.

Ok, like always, please review, follow, and fav! You guys are the best!

**_DISCLAIMER: SAD TO SAY, I DON'T OWN S***... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT... BOO WHO... _**

* * *

_Blood Runner…_

It's been a while since I've been called that. Back in my Bludhaven days, I was nick named Blood Runner because I'd kill off most mobsters, rapists, petty thieves, really anyone who'd be considered 'bad'. But I'm not the hero, I killed because I saw them as competition, besides it was part of the job description from Black Mask in Gotham. He wanted to raid Bludhaven of its supplies but needed an exterminator to rid of the pests. He hired just the perfect person. I worked at night only, killing any 'bad person' I could find. How did I receive the name? The Bludhaven press said that there was guaranteed to be blood running the streets by morning. You can see where this is going.

"Don't call me _that." _I said with a threatening hushed voice, ice laced every word.

Yes, I'll admit that his… _statement… _threw me off there, slightly. I had completely froze where I was.

"Give me the Sword Of Souls." Ra's asked in exchange.

There was no way that I could give it up, I've worked to damned hard to get it, I've had it for barely six months. It was a trophy that I quite often admired.

I hadn't yet slung the Sword Of Soul's strap over my body, I gripped it tighter, my knuckles turning white.

"You little nimwit, if it wasn't for my father, you'd be dead!" Talia shouted at my back. She was pointing an accusing finger, I didn't need to see it to know it. "It's the least you could do!"

I was gripping the holster so tightly, I thought it would crack under the pressure. If he wanted it, he could come get it.

Actually, I change my mind. I pull out the sword from its holster and with the speed of a lightning bolt, hurl it with eerie precision at Talia's right shoulder. Even if Ra's is the best martial arts master in the world, I can rival him of that title. There was no time to balk, but when the sword struck Talia, he was doing a double take.

"Argh!" Talia stumbled back and fell to the ground, the speed of which the katana was traveling would have knocked anyone off their feet. She hit the ground with the blade protruding through her collar bone.

"Talia!" Ra's would first take care of his daughter, he knew that I wouldn't kill her, but he knew I'd take the first chance I could to hurt her. Really, there wasn't much I _wouldn't _do.

"There, you have the blade, I've paid my debt and I'm leaving with no strings attached." I narrowed my eyes at Ra's back, he was kneeling on the floor attending to Talia. She was probably going to some sort of trauma, it was a big hit she took. I smirked at my thoughts, I'm bad… and I know it.

I really was surprised when Ra's didn't say a word when I left the infirmary chambers, I expected him to throw some kind of weapon at me. Hm, people do change, huh?

I slammed the doors shut behind me, the two guards who stood at attention at each door frame remain unchanged. I walk up to one, hands behind my back and eyes telling him that I'm quite obviously observing his manner. They were well trained, but not by Ra's, they didn't have multiple scars lining their faces and neck. They were probably trained by Talia, she did a decent job, but I know I could do better, I always do. I'm not cocky, not at all.

I pull out the Sword Of Souls and lay it on the guard's neck, his strong façade fades and is replaced by sudden horror struck eyes. He was not expecting me to pull a weapon on him. "He," I smirked quite evilly at him, "Bad move." He probably didn't feel a thing as my blade cut his throat like butter. I moved so fast, the now deceased man's body stood for a few seconds before falling to the ground. The other guard didn't move a muscle, good, he knew better.

You could call that my little test, the ones who double take die, the ones who remain stolid, live. Better they die quickly rather than living the rest of their lives not realizing how poorly trained they were.

I brought the blade to my lips and licked a spot of blood off it, yes, quite ruthless, I am. The sword, yes it is the Sword Of Souls, I wouldn't ever give the Old Man my treasure. Tsk, he's going to have to live with the close second.

I continue walking down the hall, Ra's isn't going to stop me, like all the rest of the douche bags, he knows better. I stride down the extremely large and long hall, it's a maze here, but I know this place better than the back of my hand, it was like my home while I was a child. "Ahhhh…" I take a big breath in and exhale, nothing will beat the scent of incense that's been forever stuck in the walls of the palace. "Home sweet home…" I let one of those smiles grace my face as I continue to walk down the forever hallway.

I act like Jason's death doesn't bother me, but if I were brutally honest with myself here, I was torn apart. I might come across as cool as a cucumber, but really, I'm human too. Yes, I can be quite… rash… but that doesn't mean when my only family left dies I can't weep about it. I have, one eighth of a heart…

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp shrill scream of terror echoes off the walls, it pulls me from my thoughts and brings me to attention. I stop dead in my tracks and listen, then the _girl _screams again, its sure as heck not a guy. "The hell…?" It sounds like its coming from down the hallway. Curiosity takes the best of me and I sprint down the rest of the long stretched carpet. I reach a door and the screams gets louder.

I recognize the door, I recognize the room, it's the torture room. It doesn't bring pleasant memories, it was where I had to go if I was a bad kid, if I didn't listen or if I didn't do a good job at something. They trained you hard, they only wanted to make the best of the best, and usually, that's what they got. But if they, Ra's especially, didn't get what they wanted, they'd send the poor fellow to the torture room. Then they'd call Sports Master…

The screams and shrills and, now that I'm closer, sobs, don't stop. I never feel remorse or pity for a person being tortured, usually I'm the one torturing them, but I was feeling remorseful today. Besides, I'm still not happy about my brother dying, but I can see his death as a chance to become stronger, he was a weakness after all…

As I stand in front of the extremely large doors of steel and iron, I can make out some words being spoken.

_"Baby girl, what the hell did you say?"_

My eyes narrow, if it wasn't for Slade, that son of a bitch Sports Master would be burning in the fires of hell. There was no doubt in my mind that the torturer was that devil, his voice is quite… _memorable…_

_"Dad! I swear! I didn't say anything!"_

A broken feminine voice sobs. Dad? Sports Master had another kid? Another daughter? It was quite obvious that it wasn't Cheshire he was beating up, I've never heard the voice before. And it irritates me to no end knowing that I don't know my _alliance's _family trees all that well…

I hear some whips, high pitched grunts, and sobs. I keeping having to remind myself that I'm not a remorseful person, that I do not care what happens to Sports Master's daughter, but the more I repeat that in my head, the more it sounds wrong. Maybe Jase's death pushed me to the brink of insanity, I would never think such things.

I walk away from the door and start continue walking trying to ignore the screams, the yelling, and maybe it was just my imagination, but I swear I could still hear the sobs. "ARRRRGRAAAA!" I pull at my hair. The fuck am I thinking?!

Well before I _could think, _I rush back to the torture room doors and kick them open with such force, that the large heavy doors slam up against the blood soiled walls in the room. _Three _heads whip my direction, I must be one hell of a sight to see, half gone tattered clothes, the Sword Of Souls hanging from my body, and green dried Lazarus liquid in my hair.

I too let the sight before me sink into my skull. Sports Master stands over a girl who's unrecognizable, not just because I've never seen her before, but because she's so bloody and bruised, you could mistake her as a dead corpse. I've seen worse tortures, but she – I must admit – was in a bad situation. There was another girl, ah… I narrow my eyes at her, that bitch again, Jade, or what she'd prefer, Cheshire.

Why am I running into all these past lovers, or should I just call them sluts.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Cheshire is the first to speak up, Sports Master continues to whip and kick the girl on the ground. She walks over to me and I hold her gaze through the smiling cat mask. She has her pronged kunai knives in both hands, she slides the blade gently across my face, "My dear, I asked you a question."

My eyes are still narrowed at her, "I'll take her, I think I can do a better torture than that. Your father has lost his _magic touch_." I said flatly.

Sports Master had stabbed the girl in her back, missing her spinal cord by mere inches, the girl around my age, 21, screams in such a sharp high pitched Bloody Mary cry that I _almost _flinch. Jade jumps and through her mask, I can see her breaking. Hmm… Jade does have a soft side, she must feel for her poor sister. I leer at my thoughts.

"What the hell you grinning at boy?" Cheshire brings her kunai knife down to my throat and points the tip at my vocals, she applies a little pressure to my neck.

I whisper back to her, "I know you don't want to see your sister like this, Jade." A hint of a mocking tone is hidden in my words.

She doesn't move, her body is rigid, "What do you want pretty boy?" She pulls back her knife and places it back in their holsters. "I'm going to take the girl with me, if you don't mind." I push past her and walk up to Sports Master, he looks up at me with aggravated eyes. "What the hell do you want, kid? Can't you see, I'm busy." He whips the girl on the back, she whimpers. I don't flinch, this is nothing compared to what I got.

"Yes, but I'll take over now, Ra's Al Ghul's orders." I flatly state. I can sense his hostility towards me even before he tried to attack with his torture whip. He brings the whip above his head looking like he was going to lash at the girl, but at the last moment, he turned his body towards me. As the weapon hurls towards me, I don't move, I don't balk, I don't even blink. I snatch the blood soaked and soiled braided leather in my hand, it doesn't even sting. Sports Master's eyes fly open, he doesn't know the extent of my abilities, he's been AWOL for so long, he probably thinks I'm still that untrained brat.

"Try that again, I dare you." I threaten dropping the lash end of the whip to the ground.

The girl looks up at me, I can see it at the corner of my eyes, she has bright blonde hair and dazzling gray eyes. She must be a sight for sore eyes under all that dried blood, cuts, and bruises. Maybe she's good in bed too.

Sports Master backs away and I move in, the girl is in shackles and moves back towards the wall as I step closer. My eyes and facial expression doesn't express anything, maybe she's afraid of me. Good, it makes getting her out of here a whole hell of a lot easier.

I take my Sword Of Souls and raise it up to cut the chains, she looks at me with horror struck eyes, she must be seeing her life flashing before her eyes. Little does she know, I'm trying to get her out of this shit hole. I bring the blade down and it cuts her chains.

"What the hell, Richard?!" Sports Master yells at my back. I return the sword to its holster again. I turn around to face the large man, a half a second passes and there's a dagger in his leg, he doesn't even realize it till five seconds pass. He drops to his knees and pulls the knife out of his thigh after he grunts. "When did you even throw that?!" I ignore his question and turn back around to pick up the girl.

That's when I get a real good look of her. Whatever clothes she has left on her body is soaked in crimson and tattered to shreds, her hair looks brown, but I know its blonde, her skin is scarred with cuts, bruises, and gashes. Not to mention the huge gaping stab wound on her back that's making her lose blood rapidly.


	4. A Girl?

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! It's your favorite novice writer here with a new chapter already! I know right! I was all like, "OMG I can't believe that I actually finished another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! *pats self on the back*" Yeah seriously, I was really like that, no lie.

So I'm just gonna say this, I seriously thought that this chapter was longer! The word count (not including the A/N) is only 1,810 words, I always try to aim for like 2000 or more, so I guess I was a little disappointed in myself, but I hope that you guys are not too sad that it didn't extend for another 190 words DX.

Once again, I hope that everyone will enjoy this little story that I have going on here! **I had a dream... (don't deny that you said that in a Martin Luther King Jr. voice)** that one day this story is going to be one of my best ones with follower and favers!

Please read, review, follow, and fav! Always! Thanks so much again!

_**DISCLAIMER: SO WHAT IF ALL THE FANS OF YJ OWNED YJ? I WAS REALLY BRAINSTORMING THAT AND FINALLY CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT IF ALL THE FANS OWNED YJ, THEN YJ WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT 9026874920 TIMES BETTER THAN IT ALREADY HAD BECAUSE THE FANS WOULD FIGHT FOR YJ TO CONTINUE BEING ON CARTOONNETWORK. WE WOULD ALL FIGHT FOR IT, AND WE ARE PROUD TO KEEP THE FANDOM GOING. LOL OK, I (THAT INCLUDES THE REST OF THE FANS XD) DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**_

* * *

**Dick**

* * *

I squat besides her, she had curled herself up in a ball and I rest a hand on her back. She holds her knees closer afraid of what I might do to her. I slide my other arm underneath her knees, she looses her hold and lets me pick her up. I feel her blood seep into my clothes, her skin is so cold it makes mine tingle. She's really light, I wouldn't doubt Sports Master starved her too. I pull her to my chest and stand back up. Jade stands on the side watching everything with a sparked interest in her eyes.

"Dick! She does not leave the territory!" Sports Master shouts from his awkward sitting position on the ground holding his wound. "Shut your yapin', bitch." I dismissively wave him off as I walk away and towards the door. I feel the girl in my arms slump, she must have passed out, it might have been days since she could actually rest.

Cheshire stands in front of the door blocking my way, "Move." I flatly state. She crosses her arms across her chest and stands her ground, "No. Put her back." If I could reach over the pull out my sword, I would. "Listen to me slut, I'm trying to do something _good _here." The word tasted rancid on my tongue. "Good? Richard Grayson, you are as far from good as fire is from water." She sounded surprised that the word even rolled out of my mouth.

"Besides, if I let you go, my dumbass of a father over there," she looked around me to indicate Sports Master, "Will probably kill me." she stated it so matter-of-factly.

I don't bat an eyelash at her, I don't know, words just don't have an effect on me, "Listen, its either you or your sister, your choice."

Sports Master is awfully quiet back there, I'm going to assume that he's KO or something, I did intentionally sever his leg bone in half… so yeah…

Jade would never admit it, but she did care for her sister more than herself, it pained her to see the girl get tortured. I could see it in her eyes, the eyes can tell you everything about a person.

She quietly sighed and dipped her head, she stepped aside. "Good choice, Cheshire." I shift the girl in my arms and swing open the heavy doors. I walked through and down the halls, I'm leaving this place before I pick up another girl.

I make my way down the hall carrying the sleeping beauty, yes, I must admit, I'm quite the playboy, sleeping with all the pretty girls. But this one, she looks too pure. I'll make sure to keep my distance.

Silence follows us as I make my way towards the flight deck. Its where the Old Man keeps all his planes, helis, and jets, he must have had the Batman's jet repaired there. Ra's has quite the collection of The Bat's jets, no doubt he has people to repair them, sometimes, I swear he just likes to hoard them for no goddamn reason.

Its probably a five minute walk to the deck, so I just keep a brisk pace not bothering to make sure the girl was comfortable. I mean like, I'm still worried about my own health here! I was just dumped into a Lazarus Pit a few hours ago, who knows the kind of side effects I'm going to get! Who knows, maybe I'll get green blood…

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

All I remember is everything going black. I was starved, dehydrated, and tortured, I don't think I could have handled anymore. I was this close to breaking in half.

I'm being taken away, probably to be buried alive six feet under. I remember the quite handsome boy take me away from the hell hole I was in. My damn sister, she just stood there, not even batting an eyelash while I was being beat by _our_ own father. He thinks that I said something to my team back at Happy Harbor, little does he know, I didn't say a word, Robin found out himself. Hehe, that little brat is quite the genius, despite my hard work trying to conceal the fact that my father is Sports Master and my sister is Cheshire. I tried to take my past off the grid, but there's always going to be the Cyber Graveyard.

Right now I'm really not sure what's happening… All I feel is my limp head hanging and swaying with the footsteps of the boy. I've been starved for five days, dehydrated because the only water I received was about a cup of a day, and of course sleep deprived due to the relentless beating. I'm in bad shape and I know it.

I need to move my mouth and say something, tell him to get his filthy hands of me. Besides, I want at least a fighting chance before I go down. I try to open my mouth, but my effort is in vain, if I can't even open my eyes, how the hell am I going to open my mouth? I'm not unconscious, but I may come across that way, my mind is obviously functioning properly.

I groan, literally something comes out of my mouth, but its not coherent. Then I try to say something again, but here we go with the struggles again. Suddenly, I feel my body stop swaying, the guy must have stopped. I feel him shift then start walking again, then he dips me and I slide from his arms and onto a seat of some sort. I hear a loud sigh then some murmuring that I can't make out. I don't know where I am or where this douche is taking me, but I slowly feel myself being dragged into the darkness of sleep. I would say that I was trying to keep my eyelids open, but they're already closed. That's the last thing I remember before falling into the blackness again.

* * *

**Dick**

* * *

As I make my way through Ra's landing deck, I watch as heads turn in my direction. I doubt it was my good looks however. They don't stare for long, thank god for that, if they completely just stopped what they were doing and looked, I would have totally lost it. I hold her closer to me, no shame, they have nothing against me, besides, they all know who I am; the notorious Blood Runner. Someone you don't mess with.

I look around the landing deck, the Old Man's collection is growing quite rapidly. He has attained some American and Russian fighter jets along with a few cargo planes, it really doesn't surprise me. I also take into account that the area had been extended due to lack of space. That also doesn't surprise me.

I make my way through the assassins who are running around in a rush and the engineers that are repairing the planes. It's a chaotic mess, I really don't want to stay around here for very long. I spot the stolen Bat jet just a few planes down from where I walk. I'm in no serious rush, but I hate being in a place where its crowded and confined into the ground, I hate small spaces. Don't you dare call it claustrophobia or I'll sever you head off your shoulders without thinking twice.

I silently trot to the plane with the girl in my arms, she groans or says something, but she moved around slightly, I thought she was surfacing, but she immediately went back into a sleep. When I finally reach the jet, it feels like I've been walking for an eternity. I shift her weight in my arms and access the cargo loader to drop, I walk in and toss her on the copilot seat, I heavily drop myself into the pilot seat. I sigh, my head starts to throb, I presume it was from not sleeping properly, or maybe it's the side effects from the Lazarus Pit… who the fuck knows… I rub my temples, eh, maybe it is the tight crowded spaces.

I turn my seat and face it towards the front of the jet, I flip some switches and close the cargo loader. Then after I run some tests on the jet, I start up the engines. I realize quickly that the plane was not attended to and therefore almost unstable to fly, but I don't give, as long as it can get me somewhere other than here. I see the people scurry around trying to avoid the blast range of the jet's rockets, this is a hangar, its not meant to be a landing strip. I bet I scorched something behind me, but eh, who cares? I put the jet into a taxi and turn it around to face the opening. I flip open a protective cover and press the button that underneath it. Shortly after, two missiles fly out and hit the hangar doors. On the other side, the opening reveals the wall of a cliff, I should have known, Ra's built the hangar on the side of the palace, which is a cliff.

All the people in the hangar are out of the hangar, or that I could see anyways. I put the jet into a hover, I heard the unpleasant scraping of the roof coming in contact with the aircraft. I quickly pull up the landing gear and prepare the plane to full throttle take off. After flipping more switches and pulling more buttons, I could move the plane forward. It immediately gains speed causing the metal to slowly rip off the sides of the jet, that's not good. I slow it down slightly, but when the plane rips through some of the other dormitory aircrafts and flies out of the hangar doors, I can finally pull up on the throttle. The plane goes vertical and I'm having the time of my life, I can't remember the last time I could actually fly my own jet, maybe when I was fourteen?

After I fulfill my joy ride time, I decide to do a perimeter check of the ditch surrounding the palace. I want to see if I can find any sign of Jase, this is his resting place if he truly is gone forever. I complete a flyover around Ra's Al Ghul's palace and slowly descend into the narrow valley. Its dark so I turn on the jet's lights, I have the computer scan for any life forms, it turns up negative. Once again, I sigh, I think about the positive thing that comes out of all of this: Now that Jason's gone, I only have to worry about myself. But there's just no _positive situations _that comes out of bringing along a hero brat. What the fuck was I thinking?


	5. Atoll

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! So recently, I've been like on an updating spree! I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up this awesome pace, but I hope for a while because I love writing to all you fellow shippers!

So I'm glad to announce that I've been getting good reviews on this story! Apparently, people like it! I have quite a few of followers and favers and I just want to say that I'm super happy that you guys decided to support this story! It really means a lot!

Guest/Tigressnightwing/Traught Fan: I'm going to assume that you are the same person because those reviews look alike. I'm really happy for your reviews and I hope the plot isn't too predictable! I've been slowly trying to inch my way to your 'suggestion' about Slade and Tigress. LOL, and don't worry, I love badass Artemis (which is Tigress), I'll be using her. Thanks for the awesome reviews and the great tips (that just so happen to be what I was planning to do all along!)

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT. EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT._**

* * *

**_ATOLL_**

* * *

What the fuck am I thinking? Well obviously I'm not.

Out of hope – a feeling of which I tried to diminish as much of it as possible a very long time ago – I have the computer scan one last time.

_'No life form detected.' _The lifeless feminine voice says.

I hold back the sigh that is threatening to arise, recently, all I've been doing is sighing. Its become an official habit and I hate it.

I lean back in the seat, damn, where do I go? There's no longer any uncompromised places, wait, there is one, but the chances of it still being there are less than a thousand to one. I _never _want to step foot in it again, but what choice do I have? I try to think of a different place I could go, maybe to my base in China? No, that was compromised about a year ago… I do have a base in Europe, in Rome to be exact. Eh, I'm pretty sure that was infiltrated by the Romanian government a few months ago.

Well, I have to find a place fast, the girl's gonna wake up soon. I do have another base located in the Northern Hawaiian Islands where the coral atolls are… Yeah, I don't believe that the FBI found that one yet. Ok, Hawaii bound we shall go.

I put the jet into mach 1, it'll get us there in record time, but won't be flyable ever again, I guess you could say it would be totaled… "Oh well." I switch some switches and push buttons, I slide a few knobs and I engage into mach 1. Here we go.

* * *

Yeah, the ride was quite rough, to my surprise, the blonde beauty didn't wake up the entire time. I just landed on the small air strip I hand built on the long abandoned coral atoll, the NOAA scientist gave up on this certain island due to lack of nutrients. I wonder why… Tsk, some people can be real gullible.

* * *

I reach under the girls knees and slide a hand behind her back, blood seeps out onto my already tattered uniform. The beach is only a few yards away so I put the cargo loader down, I'm pleasantly surprised that it still works, and walk to the shore line. The beach is a real beauty, just got to be careful around the coral, you can get nasty cuts and scars. I seriously don't need anymore. I carry her over to the sandiest part of the extremely small atoll and place her in the warm soft sand. She lets out a groan and squirms a little.

I pick up my pace as I look at the very welcoming salt water, I pull off my stealth boots and toss them aside as I splash into the knee high water, I dive into the refreshing ocean water, I feel my few cuts sting, but I remind myself that it going to heal much quicker due to the salt. I push off the sandy bottom and take a drag of fresh air. The smell is salty and clean and pure, its been a while since I was here on the atoll, its nice to be back.

Thankfully to my luck, the island is not compromised.

I trudge with heavy wet clothes back to the shore line, I drag my feet through the rocky sand and pick up the battered girl. I awkwardly drag and carry her to the water, I make sure her nose and mouth doesn't submerge. I get down to my knees, fortunately the tide is high at this hour and the surf is less than a foot. It makes cleansing her a whole lot easier. I run my fingers through her long blonde hair, the blood and dirt and other crap slowly washes out and into the water. She coughs and I recoil slightly, false alarm, she dozes back into a unconscious state. I continue to wash out her body, either way, I need to take off her unusable clothing.

I pray to the good Lord above that she doesn't wake up when I'm undressing her, it'd be the hardest thing to explain, like ever. After I finish my prayer, I slowly peel off her soiled clothing and toss it back on the sand away from the shore break. Really, her body is beautiful, she has like _perfect _figure. I seriously never thought I had this much self control, I hold myself back from touching her. Seriously, it's a man's dream to see a woman as perfect as this!

I curse Jase, his death might be one of the best yet worst things that has ever happened in my life. Yeah, it sounds harsh, but when you've press yourself to become the best assassin in the world, your train of thought has a tendency to change too. His death made me soft… Yup, I'll blame that on him.

As I finish stripping her of her dyed black, brown, and red clothing, I scrub her body with my hands, careful to stray away from her… womanhood… She stirs a few times, but other than that, she's knocked out cold. I try to avoid coming in contact with her cuts and gashes, some are really bad and starting to look infected. But I need to clean them. I slowly and tenderly clean out all her deep gashes letting the salt water do its work disinfecting. She groans and moans in pain, but her eyelids don't flutter open, thank heaven.

If someone saw me doing this, so gently, so carefully, my killer (literally) status would drop faster than Justin Bieber's popularity (sorry if that offends anyone). In some ways, I can't believe I'm the same person. Those damn Lazarus side effects…

The sun starts to set, I don't know where the time went. I pick her up leaving her soiled clothes at the bay. I walk slowly walk past the landing strip and to the small shack that lies just beyond the hill. Maybe its one of those stupid side effects from the Lazarus Pits, but whatever caused my body to suddenly start to stiffen, it becomes harder to carry her over the hill. I barely make it over the dune almost dragging my feet to get there, at least I'm still alive, barely. I reach the shack's door and place the girl on the ground, I fiddle with the lock, my vision slowly becoming blurry.

"Shit…" I hiss, I can barely see the numbers on the eight digit lock. I don't know how I manage it, but I am somehow able to get the door open. I pick up the blonde and walk in like I'm about to OD or something. I place her on the bed before I collapse to the ground feeling my skull come in contact with the hard, cold, concrete surface.

* * *

I don't know how long its been, or what day it is, all I know for certain is that I wake up and its midday, burning up like the Sahara Desert. That's over exaggeration, I have lived in the Sahara and its no where close to this paradise, its maybe around eighty five degrees Fahrenheit right now.

My sore shoulder is what brings me to sit up, that's when I realize I passed out on the floor. I rub my neck and shoulder, I must have fell and slept on it funny… I look over to my right and see that the girl I picked up at Ra's Al Ghu's place is still asleep. I roll my eyes, in some ways, I just want her to wake up so that I can kick her off my island. Oh wait, I can't do that because then she'll know where this location is and then it'll be compromised… crap… I guess I'll just dump her in Cali. Then I remember the jet being totaled… I'm in some deep shit right now, way in over my head.

I face-palm myself, seriously, what the hell was I thinking?! I wasn't thinking, I'm _not _thinking! If I have to live with these brain dead cells in my head for the rest of my life, The Old man is going to get a very unpleasant visit at night while he sleeps… I groan a little _too loud._

The next thing I know is I'm being jumped, like literally. I get tacked to the floor, but of course I don't go down that easily, I quickly flip the person over without thinking and pull out a knife from my ankle strap that I kept on. My first instinct is to slice the throat of the person who attacked me, its reflexes. But then I stop just millimeters away from her throat. Everything stands still, I narrow my eyes at her, not saying a word. "Why the hell am I here, Blood Runner?" She snarls between her teeth, eyes just as equally scrutinizing. In some ways, I'm not surprised that she knows my name. I have her two hands pinned above her, my legs on top of hers and my right hand clenching the knife against her silky tanned skin.

I don't know what to say, I'm the terrorizing, strike fear into your heart more than the Batman, serial killer. Why would I bring this _hero_ girl to one of my secret bases? Why would I save her? That, I still wonder myself.

In response to her question, press the knife closer to her neck to a point where its touching her skin, but I don't expect her to flip me over switching places. She thrusts her hips up, knocking me off of her for just enough time to kick me completely. She manages to pull her legs from the knot that our limbs were tangled in and pushes with both her feet on my waist knocking my entire lower half off, it causes me to graze the skin on her neck with my hand knife. She throws me off with such force, I have to do a back handspring to recover from the blow.

Its such a tight space in the shack, that I really have to bend my back to make sure that I don't crash into anything. The blond _ninja _girl is already on her feet, in a offensive stance ready to jump head into an attack. I smirk at her, this is going to be interesting, I can see it. Besides, its even _more _entertaining for me, she's butt naked! I grin this very, _very_ wicked smile, oh yes, very interesting…

I take a good look of her, I notice her wounds have started to bleed again. The one in on her left side abdomen is especially gaping. Hm, maybe I'll approach her the more settle, easy way, "Ok, listen, your wounds are ripping open again and you have absolutely no clothes on. I don't think that you should be so… anxious?" I raise an eyebrow at her, but her stance doesn't falter, "I asked you a question."

For someone who's dehydrated, starved, and battered, she's holding up pretty well. I'm not sure how long I was out, but she needs to get some kind of nutrients in her body or she won't heal. I try to redirect the conversation, "Ok, you listen to my girlie, if ya wanna survive, you need to eat, sleep, and let me bandage your wounds." I tell her holding both hands up in surrender. What is this world coming to? Me surrendering? Yeah, the Earth's going through its first Apocalypse.

I don't get a response but instead she charges at me with a kick that'd probably break my neck. She's fast, but not fast enough, I instinctively slide underneath her leg like it was limbo and make a bolt for the door. I can't have her tearing up the hut! Seriously, I worked my _own _ass off to get this thing standing! If we're going to fight, its going to be outside where nothing unrepeatable can be broken. I run out into the sand barefooted, I didn't get a chance to change so I'm still wearing my halfway gone uniform. The left arm sleeve and shoulder is torn off, there are multiple cuts, bullet holes, worn fabric, and soiled spots. Not to mention the smell.

The unnamed girl comes tumbling out of the room a little unsteady, when I'm done with her, she's going to look a whole lot worse. Well, she's asking for it. She looks both ways, her eyes are trying to adjust to the bright lighting against the sandy ground, I see her squint before charging my direction again. Reaches me and I prepare myself to be on defense for a little while. I really don't want to attend to her wounds after all this….

She swings a clenched fist on my right side, I block it with my forearm easily. Then she takes both her hands and like lightning, she hits a pressure point in my leg next to my knee, she hit the left so my left knee buckled. She hit a nerve and I wasn't expecting that from her.

That's when it hits me, _Tigress…_


	6. Its Complicated

_**Author's Note:**_

**This chapter is dedicated to GallagherSpitfireArcherGirl! I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the moral support! It really means a lot! This one is for you!**

Ok, I just want to say thank you everyone for following, faving, and reviewing! It all really means a lot! Keep up with the awesomeness!

So as you can tell (well maybe after you read this chapter) there's TRAUGHTNESS brewing in the air! Can you feel it?

**_DISCLAIMER: *CRYING* DO I HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE?!_**

* * *

**Dick**

* * *

She continues to send an array of pressure hits to me, this time, I'm not holding back. I block her attempts while keeping on my primary leg that doesn't have a nerve hit. I decide I've been on the defensive side for much too long, time for offense. I pull both my arms up to cover a few attempts to ruin my beautiful face, then I hit a pretty nasty blow to her right shoulder. I don't want to dislocate or break anything, that'd just mean more work for me. Yet I don't want to pressure point her because that mean putting her back to a knocked out state. I have too many questions to ask to wait any longer.

"Ok, I know that's you Tigress, I suggest you stop now." I sternly state to her, she continues to attempt to break a bone or hit another nerve, all with a very determined face. "How do you know who I am?" She sends a nasty blow toward my neck, I catch her fist and hold it tightly in my hands. When she realizes that I'm not letting go, she sends her knee up towards my abdomen, or was it my manhood? Either way, I take my left hand block it too, but before she could take back her leg, I grab it. I flip her back propelling her over my head. She has no time to react, or so I thought. She's able to grab my wrist that I was holding with her fist and clench on to it tightly as I release her leg when attempting to flip her over. She pulls my arm back and lands gracefully on her two feet, then she proceeds to yank my arm behind me.

I let out a painful groan when she twists it behind my back, "Oh… The all mighty Blood Runner at the hands of a girl…" Tigress grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back facing my face towards the sky. She purrs in my ear with a very seductive tone that sends chills down my spine. At least she doesn't break my arm, "Don't get your hopes too high." I say between clenched teeth. I take my free hand and reach behind me to grab the back of her neck. I might loose a good chunk of hair in the process, but that'll always grow back.

I grasp her neck and bend down at my waist pulling her up and over my back. The death grip I have on the back of her neck is enough to let her release my arm. I flip her over, again, but this time, she doesn't land so gracefully. The padding of sand beneath our feet probably saves her life. I slam her hard onto the ground, I can hear the wind being knocked out of her. She releases her clutch on my hair, I really thought I was going to have a bald spot there, but I managed to avoid the loss.

When I realize that she's done, I walk around to face her. I step over her body and put her waist between my two feet. "You done?" I ask looking down at her while crossing my arms. She opens her eyes and all I see is contempt. The next thing I know is that she spit at me, her DNA lands on my abdomen. "Go ahead, I need to change anyways."

"Go to hell." She snarls out, coughing up blood. "Ok, back to the hut. You need help." I bend down and try to pick her up, I reach with my hands but she grabs my wrists, "Don't touch me you asshole." I've been called worse, "But its ok for you to touch me?" I ask raising an eyebrow and ask her with a mocking tone. She throws my hand away and I step aside for her to get up.

I watch her struggle. She can barely get herself to a upright position, but when she does, she doesn't have the energy left to walk, much less stand up. To over exaggerate my impatience, I take my knife out and start to inspect my masterpiece. Its such a beautiful blade, forged from the blood of my best assassinations. I found a way to take the iron from a person's blood and change it to its densest form, or a metal. So literally it is forged from blood. As I flick nonexistent dirt from the blade, I glance up see her even more winded.

"You done?" I made it as clear as day that I'm well over irritated. She doesn't answer but shoots me a dirty glare. I raise my eyebrows looking back towards my blade, "Ok, well, tell me when, ok?"

* * *

Man is girl woman persistent, its been about three hours of just sitting out here in the sun. For about two hours now, questions have been flying around in my head. I want to ask her, but she's not done with her stubbornness quite yet.

I look out to the ocean, I can approximate the time by just looking at the shore. I watch the tide and the sun and the ocean, its about 16:30. I sigh, I'll give her two more hours before she gives up.

* * *

Two more hours pass, I'm laying in the sand with my hand gun in my hands. I'm inspecting it and cleaning every grain of sand and speck of dirt off its shiny black coating. I turn my head to the side and find the girl passed out. I purse my lips and sit up. I place my gun and my knife back to their holsters and close the distance between us. I reach down and scoop her up again, her face is peaceful and calm.

I make my way back to the shed and when I walk through, I place her on the bed. It creaks under her light weight when I move away, I proceed to the medicine cabinet that's fully stocked with many types of drugs and other medical supplies. I pull out gauzes and alcohol and a stitch kit along with one of my shirts that I leave here on the island.

I slowly sit down on the bed beside her and turn her around to address the wounds on her back, there's about three different gashes that need to be stitched and most of them need to be bandaged and cleaned. It didn't help that our little dance earlier today caused dirt and other debris to enter the wounds. Not to mention how her slash marks tore open even more.

I first reach for the alcohol and pour some on a cloth, I gently wipe down the cuts. She stirs, but I'm certain she won't be waking up anytime soon because of lack of nutrients and water. I continue to wipe down the rest of her back and then grab the needle. I work on her large gash first, it take thirty eight stitches to close it up, I then apply two gauzes to keep it from sight for now.

I continue the process for any of the other wounds on her back, I don't think she needs Lidocaine, or anesthetic. Besides, she can't feel it.

But when I turn her back around and take a real good look at her extremely large and deep gash on her left abdomen, I have a bad feeling. Its obviously infected, dehydration and starvation doesn't help the matter either. I tighten my lips into a straight line and clean the wound, this one takes sixty nine stitches to completely close it. I barely have enough supplies to attend to her extreme condition. After cleaning the rest of her minor cuts and scrapes, I check for broken bones. Three fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder – that's probably my fault – four broken fingers, minor however, a collapsed lung, shattered ankle, and broken nose. This girl is in bad shape, it'll take months for her to completely heal, it'll take years to fully recover.

I grab her shoulder and arm, she should be glad that she's not going to feel this. I knock her shoulder back into its socket with a blood curling snap. I proceed to do the same to the broken fingers and nose, they have to be set back too if she wants them to heal properly. The shattered ankle, lung, and ribs cannot be fixed, however. That'll just have to heal its own.

After finishing her diagnosis and giving her morphine, I slide the large shirt over her petite body. There's something about her that I like, but I push it to the back of my mind, there's no time to think about that.

By now, the day is gone and the night has come, the moon is crescent but bright. I'm exhausted, lately, I have been. There's not enough foot on the island to support both of us for the amount of time we'll probably be stuck here.

I grab a extra uniform out of the trunk at the end of the small bed, I continue to walk out of the cottage.

The only choice I have is to swim to the main islands and hope that I can retrieve food and steal a small plane. We can't live on coconuts for six months. That or I'll just have to gather food every morning, but with lack of nutrients on the coral and around the island, there won't be a lot of fish to catch… Well, its better than swimming a few hundred miles, I have to remind myself.

I reach the shore line and I drop my clothes to the floor, I strip myself of my ratty uniform and toss them aside next to Tigress's old one. I slowly submerge into the warm water and cleanse myself of the past two days.

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

I feel my body going numb, I feel the sun kiss my face. I move around in the bed. Wait, why am I in a bed? I thought I was outside in the sand. I bring my hands above my head and stretch, usually the feeling is welcoming when I awake, but right now, the feeling is more than just unpleasant. It feels like my skin is tearing open. That's when I realize that my entire body is really sore.

My stomach churns and my body wants to puke, but there's nothing to hurl so my body just gags. After the gagging stops, I look around for Richard, he's no where in sight. I hope for my own sake, that he hasn't recognized me.

I see a shattered mirror on the opposite side of the small shack and decide to take a look at myself. That's when I realize that I'm wearing a shirt, at least the serial killer has the decency to put a shirt on me.

I tentatively stand up, my balance is shaky, but I manage to stumble across the room. I hold onto the wall next to the mirror on the ground and look at myself. I pull up the shirt an realize that the gashes and cuts are stitched and bandaged. My eyes widen, why is Richard doing all of this? Last time I stumbled into him, I was Artemis the hero, not Tigress the best female assassin in the world. I let the shirt drop down to my thighs and sigh, I slowly stumble back to the bed.

I lay down and think about my past. It's a real messed up childhood, but that why I'm like this. The katanas and orange jumpsuit were shoved into my hands when I was a kid, and so was the family business…

I lay a arm over my eyes.

* * *

Why is my life so complicated? Its because I have an assassin for a father, a retired League Of Shadows member for a mother, and a psychopath for a sister, that's why. What became of me? Well, I didn't know any better when I was a kid, I saw my mother and father as the perfect role model, I looked up to my sister even more. I soon became a young, perfectly trained assassin by the age of eight. I was under the study of Slade Wilson and my father, Sportsmaster. I stood along side my peer, my partner, my friend. He was a brother to me, he protected me when I needed him, he was always there. He had a rough beginning, and of what I see right now, he has a rough life in general. He always had better skills than I, he was in training since he was born.

He was a survivor, he _is _a survivor. But in this case, that isn't good, he thinks killing is a way of life, a way to survive.

When had _his _life become so complicated?

* * *

**Until next time, my fellow readers! ;D**


	7. Inevitable

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! So sorry about the whole being two weeks late and all that, I've been caught up with school and rping. Hey, don't blame me its really addicting if you know what I mean.

So here's the next chapter, I'm not to happy about how this one turned out. If there's any suggestions to how I can improve, please review/comment it! But I won't necessarily take any story suggestions as in plot twists and such.

_**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, I DON'T OWN CRAP. ONLY THE PLOT.**_

•

* * *

**INEVITABLE**

* * *

•

I must have fallen asleep, the opening and closing of door to the hut is what wakes me. I jolt up and reach for the nearest thing to use as a weapon, it just happens to be a bottle of whiskey. I hold it by its neck and point it at him as if it's a sword, "Whoa! Hey, put the bottle down, I come in peace!" I hold the bottle up higher, it really is a good weapon. "Look! I have food, you don't need to attack the serial killer, I'm harmless!" He holds up a plate of cooked _something. _

I raise an eyebrow looking over the glass bottle I'm holding, I can smell the fishy aroma and my stomach growls. My eyes widen, "You want it and I'm giving it to you." His dry sense of humor is now gone. I narrow my eyes at him, this might be a trick to kill me off, he's known to backstab people, both metaphorically and physically.

"See, I even have water!" He holds up a tall glass of the liquid of life, I need it and he has it. I take a moment to weigh my options, if I don't take it, I'll die. If I do take it and it is a trick, I'll still die, but if isn't a trick and I eat it, I'll live. Its quite obvious which one I should choose.

I lower the glass bottle and toss it on the ground. I tentatively take the plate and glass and start to ravenously eat and drink the water. It tastes so good on my tongue, its been days since I've had the proper amount of water and nearly over a week since I had a decent meal. I don't bother to watch him as I eat.

When I finish my food and drink the water in record time, it hits me then and there that Richard has already identified me as Tigress… Had I been that delusional? I remember him calling me by my assassin name and I even replied asking him how he knew. I must have been _really delusional. _

"Ok, its quite obvious that we know each other, Tigress." He quickly speaks up sounding very eager to start a conversation with me. I place the plate on the ground along with the glass of water that I had just finished tipping back. He expects me to just spill my guts all over the place? Well, that's not happen. I just ignore him.

"Tigress…" He growls, a sound that comes from deep down his throat. Since the bed is pushed up against one of the walls of the small hut, I lean back crossing my arms in the process. I continue to play the silent game.

But what he does next utterly leaves me dumbfounded. He slaps me across the face, "Artemis!" I don't even move, I sit there letting the slap sting my cheek. "Richard…" I breath out. Its just too much to take in at one time. "Arty…" It was his turn to be breathless. I don't know what to say, I haven't heard that name in years, it stings to hear it vibrate through my ears. I shake my head, I don't know what my face is telling him, but this is what I say, "Don't call me that."

"You always told me you didn't like it…" It's was like we're in a trance because its so unbelievably unrealistic that I would find Richard here of all places. He saved me from death.

He has such a intense look on his sharp and handsome features that it almost scares me. How did I go from almost wanting to kill him to staring into his deep blue irises. "Richard…" I reach up to touch his face, he was the love of my life when we were only kids. I thought I was going to marry him when I was young. He told me he would.

A small smile is visible on his lips, "Arty… How long has it been?" He leans into my touch and my fingers grace his cheek, "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" The tenderness in his face is replaced by a grin, "Because, I wanted to see how you'd react to a foreign threat." I lean back and as far away from him as possible, I make a disgusted face, "Please, it was only to tease me." I retort to him. "Oh, Arty, will you _ever _forgive me?" he mocks in a singsong voice. "Stop it, Richard!" I swat at his shoulder as he leans in laughing hysterically.

When the laughter dies down, that's when harsh reality sinks in, "Richard, what happened to you?" I touch his face again, the little raised lines on his face are so very visible. I trace the longest one, the one that seems to be the widest and probably the deepest that sliced from his right ear down to his right lip.

What happened to him?

•

I turn away from her touch, it feels so good, so implausibly sweet that I hesitate before I pull back. "Being the best killer in the world; that's what happened." I tell her with a more edge on my voice than I would have liked.

I can't bring myself to look into her deep grey eyes, I think that I would drown in them. "Richard," She pleads, "Richard, look at me…" She grabs my chin bringing my face up. "Why did you bring me here?" My lips immediately form a straight line, I didn't realize that she was the second daughter of Sports Master, I brought her here because the family connections intrigued me.

"I brought you here because I wanted to know more about Sport Master's second daughter." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Richard, you don't want to dive head first into this shit hole. Trust me." I remember during our teenage years that she always would drift away from the topic of 'family', but no more, I want to – no need to – know about this. "Arty, we've trained together since we were toddlers, how can you push me away like this now?"

She lightly sighed, "Richard, I stopped attending Slade's training sessions when I was ten, my dad pulled me out of it. He said that Slade's method was taking too long. He needed a second body to do the dirty work, he wanted a son, but got two daughters, so he pushed us to fit his standards. That was the story of my life until you showed back up again when I was thirteen,"

I see her smile as she retells what is supposed to be a sad story, "I saw you fighting like a champion, Richard, I told myself then that I'd marry that boy one day." She looked pass me, remembering the exact time and day, "But then, after five more years of training with you, I left. I couldn't become my father nor my sister, it took me until I was eighteen, but I finally realized it."

I couldn't say it, it's just too hard, he lost her to the side of light, to the heroes, "But then you left me to go to the other side, you never looked back." I say with a hint of pain hidden somewhere in my words. "I did look back, I did so many times, Richard, but it was the path that I needed to follow."

She pulled away and stood up to leave the shack, I watch her back forlornly before she stops, "We need to find a way off this island, _now." _I wipe any emotion off my face, its no time to sulk over the past or fall head over heels all over again for the girl of his dreams. "I was thinking about swimming to one of the main eight islands. There should be a plane there that I could steal." I tell her pushing down the feelings that are rising. "No, there's too many sharks, you would never make it alive." She replies.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, when had this become so complicated? "Ok, then what do you suggest?" I stand up, she turns around and faces me the door slightly cracked open. She doesn't respond, so I do first, " I can't just… Just _wait _here! There's a target on my head and people are coming after me." I spill my guts all over the place. She froze, stiffened and froze, "Who's hunting you?" She asked, slight horror, or so he thought. "I don't know."

She crossed her arms on top her chest and stared at me expecting me to say something else, "I really don't know. For the sake of my head, I'm running for my life, Arty!" I yell at her.

She scoffs, "The world's deadliest man alive is being hunted? I thought I'd never live to see a day like this. I would be shaking the person's hand if this wasn't a serious matter." She smirks.

The problem about being the best is that once you do well, everyone expects you to do well, they think that you can't do wrong, you won't ever fail. They see you as a _god _almost. But in reality, we're all just human. Well, I am.

"Life's a bitch, Artemis, it was inevitable that time would catch up with me." I retort, I don't need anyone telling me that there's a manhunt for my head. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a loud sigh. "Cadmus is hunting you down." Artemis suddenly blurts out. Cadmus? _Cadmus? _No way, I got rid of those bitches years back, there wasn't one piece of scrap that could be salvaged, or a person who was left alive. They were _gone. _Or so I thought.

"I know what you're thinking, Richard. You're thinking that you destroyed them, every last one person who knew anything about Cadmus research. But there was one person, who you actually forgot to kill." She said with a softer tone.

Time's catching up with me, its inevitable like I stated before. "Amanda Waller's coming for you." At that moment, I wanted to smash my head against the wall. How could I have been so stupid to just let her leave? She was the only person I left alive so that she could scurry back to the government and show them what happens when you mess with metas and weird experiments. That stupid mistake of letting her go is starting to catch up with me. "Amanda…" I hiss under my breath grinding my teeth.

"Dick, she's coming for you." She starts to drift away from the door and towards me again. "How did you know?" I ask her, it only now surprises me. Her lips purse into a straight line before answering, "Sportsmaster leaked information to her for money and better connections…" She evades my gaze. "You're father." I snap.

She flinches slightly at my rash words, "Yes, my father."

I walk pass her not really wanting to hear anything about the topic. I've never had a price on my head before only because people feared me so much, they'd wouldn't even dare look at me funny. I continue to walk out the door and over the sand dunes to where the makeshift runway is. "Richard, wait!" She calls for me, but I don't slow down or turn around. "The League knows about the manhunt, they're looking for you too."

I wouldn't be surprised if that's why she's here. "I'm not turning myself in, nor is Amanda Waller getting her grimy, disgusting, revolting hands on me. Do you understand." I bark at her not bothering to look in her general direction.

I reach the jet and slide underneath it hoping to get it started. "You stole the Batwing?" Artemis sounded quite surprised. Glad for the subject change, I continue to work on pulling shit out from the plane. "No, its Ra's Al Ghu's memorabilia." Its true.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence that settled between us, the so called _'Batwing' _is blocking my view of her so I won't be able to make eye contact with her, thank the lords.

"Richard, do you need the League to help you?" She sounds hesitant and uncertain. If it was any other person, I probably would have slit their throat right there and then. "No." I reply harshly, no way would I, Blood Runner accept help from the light side. "Grayson, you won't survive." That was always one thing that he admired about her, she wouldn't bat an eyelash if he lost it, she had the guts to yell and scream at him without a hint of fear. "Yes, I will and the answer's still no." I don't pull out from underneath the jet.

Silence settled over us again before, I hear something in the distance. I pull myself out from underneath and look around. "Richard?" I ignore her and continue to look around hearing something. "Richard, what's wr-" I slap a hand over her mouth listening.

My eyes widen when I finally recognized the sound, "They're coming."


	8. They're Coming

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! So sorry this took so long, but lately, I've been busy obsessing over _How To Train You Dragon._ Oh, and did I forget to mention school? Yeah, that's a bitch. I hope that this chapter will meet your standards!

Of course, like usual, please comment, fav, and follow! Please tell me what you think!

**TigerArrowGirl: I'm certain that I had PMed you about your comment already, I think that its a great idea, and I may use a piece of it, but I'll let you know if I actually do, theres a good chance I might! Thanks for the idea! ;}**

**traught fan: I'm sorry, I do not know the author of it, but it sounds very interesting! I'm glad that it made your day!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING..._**

* * *

**_I'LL SAVE YOU_**

* * *

_8. They're Coming_

* * *

My eyes widen when I finally recognized the sound, "They're coming."

"Who, Cadmus?" She questions when I pull my hand off her mouth, "No, the Red Coats… Yes, Cadmus!" I still have time for a smart remark.

I yank on her wrist directing her to the center of the island, here, we can be save, as safe as we can get.

Once again, I dig through the sand, my hands seep into the hot grains as my fingers reach for the hatch. I feel the flood of memories that aren't so distant, it was only a few days ago when I lost him. I look down again, I see blood on my hands. I pull my hands up to my face, nothing. Maybe this is what I deserve, maybe Jase's haunting me for the many mistakes and wrong choices I've made. Maybe this is his way of telling me to change.

Something beside us explode, it's the only thing that breaks my wondering thoughts, I've been loosing concentration lately and it's probably going to get me killed.

"Richard!" I hear Artemis's scream of pure terror, they're getting closer and we need to move now.

I sink my hands as deep as my arm will permit into the sand, I feel something graze my fingers and I grasp it. With all my strength, I pull up as hard as I can, the sand goes flying and a trap door opens. I grab Artemis by the shirt and toss her into the underground safe that I had built when I first came to this island.

"Richard! What the hell are you do-" I slam the door on her, I don't want this to be any harder. I hear the lock click and that's when I decide its time to lure them away. The bullets start to ring and sand flies around me, its definitely no time to hesitate. The helicopters roar above me as endless strand of bullets ring in my ears. Taking my katanas, I charge after the helicopters after taking them away from Artemis's position.

I deflect the bullets off the katanas while men from the government slide down on drop ropes. Perfect, my one way ticket to the helicopters. Every man is an easy kill, I duck, slice, cut, dodge, and manuver my way to the commander's helicopter. Those seem to be the easiest to spot out.

Before anyone else could register that their ground troops were all dead, I crawl up the commander helicopter's droprope. The first man tries to shoot me down with the machine gun, but seriously, I'm like two feet away, doesn't he know how to use a hand gun that is distributed to the government's specialized armed forces? I toss that guy out.

The second man I come across is the copilot, I stab him with the katana from behind. The commander is piloting the plane, and he gapes at me with wide eyes. He probably never even saw me coming, "Yo-You're just a kid…" He muttered out. What the heck? Do they think that some _old dude _is doing all this?

I kick the copilot's body off from the chair and throw the commander into it. I sit myself down into the pilot's seat and hold onto the throttle, I grab the commander's headset and decide to talk to the rest of the air fleet, "You assholes better list to me, I'm Richard John Grayson and you tell the government that I'm coming for them." My voice reeks of discontentment, "Oh, and Waller, I know you're listenting, you're a dead woman." I toss the headset to the side and get up placing the helicopter into a crash course, it is already taking a nose dive to the ground.

Before I leave the cockpit, I yell over the sound of the copter's propeller, "Any last words," I look at his uniform, "Commander Parker?" I smirk at him. He snarls at me, "Go to hell." I keep a straight face as I jump out of the plane before it looses too much altitude. _'I don't intend on going to heaven.' _

I land on the top of another helicopter and with my katana, I cut a part of the blade off, the helicopter crashes into the third copter and explodes.

I fall to the ground, the height isn't too bad considering I'll be landing in water. I brace myself for the impact, it isn't going to feel too good…

•

Richard shoves me in, then after that, everything went black, no, not in getting knocked out, but no light escaped this _place _I was in. It seems to be some kind of safe house, a place where he would be able to stay if anything went wrong, and there is definitely something wrong. I tried to get out, but the hatch door was locked from the outside.

I could hear bullets ringing, copters flying by, and even explosions, but whatever it was, I knew that Richard would be able to get out of any situation. So what made Cadmus any different from the rest?

Only recently did the League know about their connection with the government, they always presumed that Cadmus was a independent agent that worked for itself and to quote end quote, _'help the generation of tomorrow.' _That was a bunch of bullshit. But when Richard had gotten to Cadmus before the heroes could, the research labs were destroyed until you wouldn't be able to decipher what it was. But then the league found out that Amanda Waller, the head of Cadmus research had been found alive and without so much as a scratch on her, the government must have take her in for she went off the grid for over six months. Then recently, the League found an interesting piece of information regarding my childhood friend. Now that definitely took me by surprise, Richard John Grayson was being hunted down by the government, Cadmus Labs, The Justice League, and even Gotham and Bludhaven crime lords.

You could just say that he got around.

I continued to wait in the dark, I couldn't bring myself to break down the door. I would decide to just wait, but Richard could be hurt. As I ponder about the dilemma, I hear two extremely large explosions, no, I think Grayson is just dandy.

•

After descending into the water, I regain my consciousness, I swim to the surface and inhale the oxygen that is much needed. That was only three out of four of the copters that were sent, the last one is starting to shoot into the water. But that isn't what worries me the most, I need to keep that plane in running condition. Its our ticket out of here, and if I can't fix this plane after I'm done with its occupants, then I have a major situation on my hands.

I dive into the water, the bullets fly past me as I attempt to swim to shore. I need to entice the men out of the copter so that I can gain full control of it. As I run up to shore, I think I'm home free because I'm finally on land, but the bullet to my foot is enough to make me think otherwise. I stagger, my left leg giving in to the pain pulsing through my left foot.

I've been through a lot in my life time, but I rarely get shot. It was a rookie mistake and a stupid one I should add. One that should _never _be made.

I look up to the copter and glare daggers at it, you shoot Blood Runner, you suffer the consequences of him.

The copter starts to steer forward, the angle of the aircraft was of such that I could easily take out the pilot without damaging the interior controls. I take advantage of the opportunity while it was available. I take out my left katana and throw it with eerie precision, the blade embeds itself into the head of he pilot. The copilot starts to steer the craft now that the pilot's dead. As the copter proceeds to descend towards me due to being unmanned for a moment, I decide to take a good look at the copilot, he is a rookie. No wonder why the fourth copter was hanging so far back from the first three.

I feel downgraded, the government sent in _rookies _to take care of me? Wow, that hurts.

I jump into the copter just as it was about to touch ground, I see the copilot struggling to keep it upright. "Hey, rookie, ya need a hand?" He stares wide eyed at me. I jump into the pilot seat as I gently pull up the copter into a hover. "Hmm… What should I do with you? I don't think you know anything, so you are of no use." I put the air craft into a hover and pull the rookie out of his seat by his uniform. He starts to struggle in my steel grip as I'm about to toss him out of the copter. "Wait!" I roll my eyes in irritation, "You should have thought about that before you decided to take your first flying lessons on this mission." I hold him over the edge of the cargo door by his neck, he grabs at my wrists gasping for air, "G-govern-m-ment ha-s _Jas-on T-Todd…_"

I release my grasp with a straight face.


End file.
